


Permeate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [828]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A story from Bert's point of view.





	Permeate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/07/2001 for the word [permeate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/07/permeate).
> 
> permeate  
> To spread or diffuse through.  
> To pass through the pores or openings of.  
> To spread through or penetrate something.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #476 Bert.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Permeate

It was times like this that Bert the hippo considered himself lucky that he couldn’t actually smell with his nose. It was pretty obvious that whatever Abby was doing permeated the air as he watched everyone cringe and wrinkle their nose as they entered the lab. Usually, they just cringed from the music, that he also couldn’t hear. 

It was bad enough that he could feel when Abby squeezed him and see everyone come and go from the lab. He couldn’t imagine having all the senses the humans seemed to have and having to deal with Abby on a regular basis. At least, he was only subjected to her hugs when she was feeling down and occasionally when she was overly excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
